


Coffee at the Fox's Den

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, First Dates, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Under-Table Foot Jobs, set in 1980
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Coffee Shop AU ~ Eric has one particularly handsome (and flirty) regular customer at his new coffee shop..and finds himself falling hard. (told from alternating POVs)





	1. ~Eric~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with an AU for SpaceFox! Who doesn't love a good coffee shop story amirite~? (at least I hope this is good.. >_>)

I see him every day. 

He comes in about an hour after I open carrying his guitar case. He orders his usual. The amount of espresso shots he asks for depends on how much sleep he’d gotten the night before. When I give him his cup he smiles, says ‘Thanks, Curly~’, winks at me and leaves. That’s his favorite nickname for me. Every time he calls me that I get butterflies. He’s been a regular for nearly three months now. As a matter of fact he was my first customer when I opened. He would always say how grateful he was about an actual decent coffee shop opening up in the Bronx. Apparently I’d picked a good location as coffee seemed to be a godsend for all the musicians living in the area. I’d never thought I’d be so successful in my first business venture. All thanks to him for putting the word out. Even when I’d hired more employees I’d always serve him personally. He was special. I..think I like him..a lot.

But I don’t know how to tell him..or if I should.. Heck, I’m too nervous to even ask him his name.

The next morning he’s at my door a few minutes after I open. He’s early. Must be a special occasion. When he comes in I get a better look. The way he’s dressed is _very_ flattering to his lanky figure and echoes his fondness for all things space related. He even has a fancy new black guitar case with _**ACE FREHLEY**_ stenciled in silver on the side along with a lightning bolt in between the words. So that’s his name.. “Good morning~” I greet him when he comes up to the counter after setting his case on a table. When he smiles at me my cheeks heat up..and oh god his cologne smells _heavenly._ “Uhh…you..want your usual..? You look great, by the way~ You got a gig?” Ace (I’m unreasonably happy that I don’t always have to say ‘he’ or ‘him’ anymore) nods, drumming his fingers rhythmically on the counter. “Potential gig at the moment but once I rock this audition it’s all but guaranteed. Wish me luck, hah~?” Of course I do. I’ve never heard him play personally but I’m certain he’s talented as hell by the way he carries himself. I want nothing but the best for him. I glance back at him with a smile while I make his coffee. “You’ll get it. I just know you will. They’d have to be crazy not to hire you~” When I set his cup on the counter there’s a twinkle in his eyes when he slightly tilts his head while looking at me. It’s so attractive I can feel my heart rate speeding up. “Y’know I believe you when you say that~” he says, putting a straw in his cup and taking a sip. “How ‘bout I come back around the time you close to drop the news..and I take you out for dinner if I get it~?” I suddenly forget how to breathe. _Is he serious? Like.. **a date?**_ How can I possibly say no? When I only answer with a nod he laughs, taking his cup and going back to the table to pick up his case. “I’ll see you later then, Curly. Dress pretty~” With a wink he’s out the door and gone. 

What. Just. Happened? 

Did I _really_ just make a date with him? 

I take a small break so I can recompose myself. 

* * *

When closing time came around I was a wreck. I’d rushed back to my place 2 hours ago to freshen up and change my clothes. ‘Dress pretty.’, he said. I don’t think I have anything in my wardrobe that’s pretty but I tried my best. I’m dressed plainly: just a black button up shirt and black slacks. It’s been a long time since I’ve been out with anyone. Not since..high school maybe? I don’t even remember. Kinda pathetic really. Maybe my dry spell will finally end tonight. While I’m locking up I see Ace coming towards me. He’s got such a confident swagger when he walks that’s incredibly sexy~ I’m about to say hello when he sets down his case and pulls me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. “Curly you are my good luck charm!” he shouts as he spins me around. “Thanks to you I’m gonna be playin’ in the best club in the Bronx!” My heart nearly explodes with joy. He’s actually thanking _me_ for getting him his new job. I think I’m gonna cry. I think I _am_ crying. When he finally sets me down I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him properly, sobbing like a little girl. I feel his chest vibrate as he laughs. “Aww are you cryin’ for me? That’s so cute~” Oh good..now I’m embarrassed. I’m glad he can’t see my face. Until I feel his fingers under my chin to lift up my head. He wipes my tears away with his thumb. His touch is so gentle it gives me shivers. “I think I know what’ll make you feel better..some dynamite New York style pizza~” If he was setting out to make me laugh he succeeded. He’s so charming~ “ I would love that~” 

Ace takes my hand and leads me to his favorite pizza place. I start praying that my palm doesn’t get sweaty. It feels way too good holding hands with him. As soon as we go in the hostess greets him by name. He’s obviously a regular here too~ She seats us and gives us menus. I’m trying to figure out what I want..I’m really trying..but I can’t stop staring at him. I love the dreamy spaced out look he has when he concentrates. Then he looks straight at me..and I’m just about ready to die of humiliation. Dammit he caught me staring! What is he gonna think?! I sink low in my seat and hide my face with my menu. Now I remember why I haven’t had many dates. “Order whatever you want, Curly. I’m buyin’~” I peek out from the top of the menu. He’s looking at me with that smile that makes my stomach do flips. He’s just finding all of this amusing isn’t he? “I..I’d love to..share a pizza with you..” I say, trying to will my voice not to shake. “Sure~ I’m in the mood for a big one anyway. What d'ya want on it?” I look over all the topping options and feel a bit overwhelmed. There’s so many! No wonder he likes this place so much. Maybe..just something simple. “Ah.. pepperoni is fine.” I smile. Ace set his menu down. “Nice an’ simple. I like that~” It’s like he can read my mind. When the waitress comes over I ask for water, Ace gives her our pizza order and asks for a beer. I’m not really big on drinking but it’s a special occasion so what the heck? I order a beer too. I see Ace grinning at me from out of the corner of my eye. I think he was hoping I’d do that. We can toast~ 

When our drinks arrive Ace takes his glass and holds it up. I do the same. “To your new job!” I say happily and we clink our glasses together. I take one small drink. He downs half his glass. Wow. I guess he has quite the talent for drinking as well. We make small talk until our pizza comes. It smells so good and we’re _starving._ We both dig in. Between the two of us we finish off the entire thing. We sit for a while and wait for our food to settle. Ace looks at me again after he finishes his beer and sets the empty glass down. “D’you like me, Curly~?” His question is so direct it catches me off guard. I blink at him. I can’t seem to form words. He smirks..and I feel his foot go between mine…up my calves..my knees..when did he take his shoe off..? There’s a provocative edge to his half-lidded gaze that I can’t tear my eyes away from. When his foot goes between my thighs my breath hitches in my throat. He’s not..really going to.. _No,_ _Ace!! We shouldn’t do this here!!_ The way his toes move against my crotch is driving me crazy. I’m squeezing my eyes shut. My cheeks are burning hot. I’m biting my lip. I’m squirming in my seat. It’s too much…but I don’t want him to stop. 

“Does that feel good, Curly~?” His voice is low and teasing.

“I…oh god..” I’m panting. I don’t even recognize my own voice now. 

“I want you to cum for me…right here~” 

_“Ace..”_

“Can I get you gentlemen any dessert?” Of course the damn waitress _would_ come over now. Through my hair I see Ace just look up at her and smile politely. “Not this time..we’ll just be takin’ the check~” How can he be so calm while he’s doing this to me?! When she leaves again I hear him laugh. “I’ve already got my dessert~” I can only whimper in reply. I’m so close now. One last push of his foot against me makes me lose all control. I lean over and press my forehead against the table, letting out moan that I’m hoping nobody heard. After the initial euphoria wears off I find myself mortified. I just came in my pants in the middle of a restaurant. I’m now glad I decided on wearing black. I quickly excuse myself and rush to the restroom. I could swear I hear Ace’s laugh behind me. That man is _crazy!_ I go to the sinks and look at my flushed face in the mirror. “You..just let a guy you barely know give you a foot job in a public place..” I chastise myself. “Did you stop him? No. Did you like it? ……. Yes..” It was true. I _did_ like it. I liked that he was giving me the attention I’d been wanting from him. Of course I would’ve preferred it with..less of a potential audience but still.. Am I crazy too? If I am Ace Frehley is definitely not a cure. I’m completely okay with that~

When I return Ace still has that smug look. I playfully smack his shoulder as I pass him and slide back into my seat. “You enjoyed that _waaaaay_ too much~” He shrugged. “I didn’t hear any complaints on your end~ I already paid so we can go whenever you want.” I nod. I need to get home asap so I can get out of these clothes. He walks me back to my place. We’re holding hands again and it feels wonderful~ When we reach my door I start getting nervous again. He notices, sets down his case and takes both of my hands. “Relax, hah? I’m not gonna bite ya..unless you want me to~” Before I can retort his lips are pressed against mine. _Oh. Oh my god he’s kissing me. Ace is kissing ME._ I close my eyes and melt against him as I let his tongue inside my mouth. He’s so damn good it should be a crime. It’s hot and passionate and everything that I want. When he finally pulls away I actually whine at the loss of contact. His soft laugh is lovely to my ears. “G'night, Curly~ Once I start workin’ at the club you’ll get a special invitation. Until then seeya in the morning for coffee~” I watch him leave as I dig out my keys from my pocket. An invitation? To see him play? I can’t wait~


	2. ~Eric~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric goes to Ace’s first performance..and meets his beautiful stage partner. Misunderstandings ensue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy a cute, flustered Foxy!

I get a call from Ace while I’m cleaning up the shop.

His excitement is so cute that I can’t help but smile. “I’m gettin’ up on stage tonight, Curly!” I can practically hear him jumping up and down. “You’ll come won’tcha? If I see you in the audience maybe I won’t choke!” I laugh. “Of course I will! Give me about an hour? I’m almost done cleaning up then I have to go back to my place to change. I’ll make sure I sit up front~” I blushed as I hear Ace kissing the receiver. “Thanks a lot, babe~ Gotta go! I’ll seeya at 9!” I hang up and sigh. I’m definitely not as nervous as he is right now but I’m pretty close. Why am I sitting down?! I have to finish up here so I can go home and get ready! Once I get home I take a quick shower and go through my dresser. The club Ace is playing at is a lounge as well so..somewhat fancy dress is required. I take out one of my trusty black button up shirts, pull on some black jeans and finish off with an orange vest. I’ve always loved the way orange and black look on me. They just seem to be my colors~ I look at my watch. 8:25. Thankfully I’ve got enough time to get there. 

* * *

My stomach sinks once I see the club entrance. There is a line wrapped around the block. _Great._ I’ll never get inside in time! I go up to ask the guys at the door what the wait is like and one of them looks at me as if he knows me from somewhere. I look back at him confused. I would remember if somebody as big as him came into my shop. “Your name Eric?” he asks gruffly, startling me. “Um..yes..?” He places a huge hand on my back and guides me through the doors. “Ace said he’s expectin’ you so c’mon. Show’s startin’ soon.” I can’t believe my luck! Ace just starting working here and he’s already charming the staff. I shouldn’t be surprised. The guy could charm a rock~

I find a seat near the stage and settle in. The lights started to dim as soon as I sit down. Looks like I got in just under the wire! A purple spotlight swept the stage then settled on the microphone stand. I see someone walk out but..that doesn’t look like Ace. Once he comes into the light the audience is dazzled by his appearance..and I don’t blame them. He’s _perfect_..with long, thick curly hair that went slightly past his shoulders, elegantly curved eyebrows and..dare I say it..the prettiest fullest lips I’ve _ever_ seen on a man. Is he..wearing lipstick? I can’t really tell because of the color of the light but if he is it suits him. He’s wearing a rhinestone studded collar, a black and silver sequined vest and suit jacket with tails, its sleeves and lapels also covered in rhinestones. There are rhinestone decorated stars lining his pants and a white lace garter around his left thigh, all leading down to black platform heeled boots decorated with silver chains. Even in the dim light he’s glittering. He’s only come out and everyone is already applauding. That’s… _some_ stage presence.. 

The singer smiles and blows kisses to the audience. “Thank you, all you wonderful people~” he says, taking the microphone from its stand. “It means so much that you all came out to see me tonight..as well as the newest member of my band~ Let’s welcome our new lead guitarist, Ace Frehley!!” I clap as loudly as I can when Ace comes out, waving to the crowd with a big grin on his face. He sees me and winks at me, mouthing ‘thanks, Curly’ before picking up his guitar. I think he’s going to be okay~ The band starts to play a soft melody as the singer holds the microphone close. They all sound as if they’d been playing together for years.

 _Though I know that you are sleepin’..girl, there’s somethin’ I must say_  
_Though the road may wind my love will find the way_  
_Many the miles have come between us..and the days, they come and go_  
_Still with all we feel it never really shows_

 _Hold me, touch me, and think of me when we’re apart_  
_Hold me, baby won’t you touch me_  
_And think of me here in the night_  
_And you know it’ll be alright_

I don’t have words to describe how amazing they are. And what a voice that singer has! Clearly it was made to sing ballads. He sways to the melody with his eyes closed, and I can see various people in the audience swaying right along with him. There are even some women crying!

_Though the time apart seems endless all my thoughts remain with you  
I believe one day we’ll make our dreams come true_

_Our goodbyes go on forever..and with all that we may say  
Till tomorrow comes we’ll dream of yesterday_

_Hold me, baby won’t you touch me, and think of me when we’re apart_  
_Hold me, baby won’t you touch me_  
_And think of me here in the night_  
_And you know it’ll be alright_

I didn’t expect the bridge to be so late but it worked perfectly for this song. A blue spotlight fell onto Ace as he stepped forward beside the singer. The way he played that guitar..it just made my heart absolutely melt. He’s poetry in motion..a work of art. I can’t help but cry myself. When the song ended we all stood up to applaud and cheer. A standing ovation. After a performance like that it was well deserved. The lights brighten again as the band gathers at the front of the stage and take their bows. The singer goes to Ace and presents him to the crowd. “Isn’t he wonderful?! Ace Frehley, everyone!!” My heart just about sinks down into the pit of my stomach when he gives Ace a big, long kiss. Right on his lips. _In front of everyone. In front of **me.**_

* * *

Ace asked me to wait backstage for him. I don’t know why I still decide to do it after what I saw. I’m nervous about even facing him..but I want an explanation! I hear voices..then I see Ace turn the corner with that singer practically glued to his side, just laughing and joking away. _Are you kidding me?_ I guess he was wearing lipstick because Ace has it smeared on his mouth. I’m upset. I’m angry. I just want to turn away and leave..but Ace has already seen me. “Hey Curly!” he shouts, waving at me. I wave half heartedly in return. The need to not be here is pretty overwhelming right now. Ace comes closer in an attempt to kiss me but I turn my head and his lips kiss my cheek instead. The singer sees the look on my face and quirks an eyebrow. “Is this the guy you told me about Acey~?” he asks. 

_Acey? They’re already using cute nicknames?_

“Yeah!” Ace says, ruffling my hair. “This’s Eric but I like to call ‘im Curly. You can see why~ Curly, this’s is the club’s number one songbird Paul Stanley~ Ain’t he beautiful~?” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “Yes..I..enjoyed your performance. That song was lovely.” Paul beamed. “Why thank you..how kind of you to say~ I wrote it myself~” Ace let out a cackling laugh and smacked Paul on the shoulder. “The king of modesty aren’tcha Paulie~?” 

_**PAULIE?**_

My eyes are darting around looking for the closest exit so I can make a quick getaway. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. They’re bantering back and forth, pretty much forgetting I exist. Ace is laughing. Paul can’t keep his damn hands to himself. That’s the last straw.

“I have to go..” And I bolt, not even caring if they heard me or not.


	3. ~Ace~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace can’t understand why Eric is being so cold to him after the night at the club. Can he get an explanation? Paul helps!

I first realize somethin’ wasn’t right when Curly didn’t serve me like he usually did in the morning. Maybe he wasn’t workin’? I couldn’t just go wanderin’ into the back if I didn’t work there. The coffee didn’t even taste the same. It had none of Curly’s love and care. But I pay anyway and I leave. This day wasn’t startin’ off good. 

I get to the club and go backstage. As usual the rest of the band’s there rehearsin’ for the next show. Paulie sees me and heads straight over, giving me one of those sweet, sweet kisses. Gotta admit it’s kinda nice havin’ someone as hot as Paulie fawnin’ all over me~ “Hello there, Acey~” he greets me, drapin’ his arms over my shoulders. “Hey, people don’t usually make a face like that when I kiss them. What’s wrong?” Guess my disappointment was more visible than I thought if Paulie can see it. “I didn’t see Curly this morning. I’m kinda worried. Maybe he’s sick or somethin’.” Paulie hums softly. “You’re just so cute when you talk about him~ You know where he lives right? You should go see him~” I blink. “But..we gotta practice. Are y’sure?” Paulie just waved me off. “Did you hear us last night? I promise we’ll be fine! Just come back at least couple of hours before we go on okay?“ I set my case down. “Thanks a lot, Paulie~ You can keep my guitar as collateral! I’ll be back!” 

* * *

I race over to Curly’s place and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer. Really makes me wish I’d asked for his number. I’m just about to give up when the door creaks open. I freak out a bit when I see him. His hair is a disaster. His eyes are red and puffy. Has he been cryin’? "Curly..?” If looks could kill I woulda been dead on the spot. “What do _you_ want?” I’m so confused. I thought things were goin’ good with us! “What’s goin’ on? Why’re you so pissed at me?” He’s glarin’ daggers at me now. For a little guy he can be pretty damn scary. “Why don’t you ask _Paulie?_ ” he practically spits at me before slamming the door in my face. What the ever lovin’ fuck? What does Paulie have to do with us? I leave even more confused. It consumes my mind the entire way back to the club. As soon as I’m through the door Paulie’s right at my side with big curious eyes. “That was quick! So how did it go~?” I shake my head. “He’s pissed at me and I dunno why. He wouldn’t even let me talk to him! He just cursed me out and left me on the steps! When I tried to ask him why he just told me to ask you? I don’t get it!” I can see the wheels turning in Paulie’s head. “Ohhh Acey..I think this might be my fault.. I’m gonna help you with this okay? Trust me~” I still have no fuckin’ idea what’s goin’ on but I agree. 

After our performance Paulie drags me to some all night flower place. “First thing you need for your apology..is a dozen red~” he says, pointing to the rose display. I look ‘em over. They do look pretty..but I dunno if he even likes flowers. What if he’s allergic? Ah well..maybe they’ll look good in the shop? At least I know Paulie will take ‘em if Curly doesn’t want ‘em. I take out my wallet and get a nice fancy bouquet. Paulie looks ‘em over and nods in approval. “Perfect! Now let’s go charm your little fox~” When we reach his place I’m a little surprised to see that the lights are still on. What’s he doin’ up so late? Paulie puts his hand on my shoulder. “You hang back here. I’m going to talk to him first. I’ll give you a signal to come in when the time is right.” He seems to know what he’s doin’ so I trust him. “Okay, Paulie..whatever you say..” I find a place to hide while he goes up to knock on the door. Is he even gonna answer? Only time will tell I guess.. 

To my amazement he actually opens the door..but he doesn’t look happy. In fact he looks furious. “Oh, now _you’re_ here to bother me? Ugh..why did I even answer the damn door..? Look I don’t really wanna hear what you have to say..so please go away.” I’ve only known Paulie for a week but he’s shown me that he’s _never_ one to take no for an answer. He holds the door open with his weight before Curly can even blink. “No, I’m pretty sure that you do..because your anger is completely misplaced. If you won’t talk to Ace then at least give _me_ a chance to explain. _Then_ if you don’t like what I have to say I’ll leave. Deal?” Curly just sighs heavily. Sounds like he’s way too tired to argue. “Fine fine come in..just don’t make me regret this.” As they go inside his place I sneak in through the main door and wait in the hallway while Paulie works his magic. I’m kinda lookin’ forward to the look on Curly’s face when I give him these~


	4. ~Paul~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul attempts to convince Eric he has it all wrong. Will it work?

I can tell from the moment I walk in the door that this little fox going to be quite an interesting nut to crack. He stays courteous at least, offering me a seat when we go into his living room..but once we sit down the glare he shoots at me could turn anyone to stone. I, however, am completely accustomed to such looks~ 

“So what do you want? Make it quick cause my patience is just about at rock bottom.” He’s trying so hard to look threatening but he’s just so small and fluffy and cute~ It’s taking all of my self control to not laugh~ I lean back in the chair and cross my legs. “Alright I’ll be blunt then. You think Ace is fucking me don’t you?” I smirk at his reaction. He’s so easily flustered~ “I’m right aren’t I? I saw that look when he tried to kiss you. You saw me kiss him on stage and you started jumping to conclusions. I get it. Believe me you’re not the only one I’ve had this issue with.” He snorts. “I can believe that. Are you always so.. _touchy_ like that..even when you know it can cause trouble?” I shrug. “Yes..I’m guilty~ I like to flirt…I like to tease. I mean..wouldn’t you if you looked like me~?” He scoffs and rolls his eyes, which is the usual reaction I get when I say such things. “Anyway..” I continue, “..I admit..Ace is a good looking guy and I got carried away with my…friendliness. It’s obvious to me..especially from what I saw at the club..that you care a lot about him and it was not my intention to hurt you. So for that..I’m sorry~”

The look on his face is one of absolute shock. I’m guessing he wasn’t expecting _me_ of all people to apologize. Hey..I may be a lot of things but I’m not a homewrecker~ “You’re..sorry..?” he repeats, still looking at me with comically wide eyes. “Really..?” I can’t resist anymore. I get up and pet his fluffy hair. “You’re such a cutie~ Why would I wanna hurt you?” He goes quiet and looks down at the floor. “I…I feel like such an idiot.. I made such stupid judgements about you just because of your looks..I’ve never..” I hush him. “Heeey..I don’t want you to beat yourself up over that okay? It happens so often I’m pretty much desensitized. It’s water under the bridge~” I can tell from his expression that he still feels bad but he nods. Soooo cute~ “You okay now? Cause I’ve got a little surprise for you~” He blinks at me as I walk to the door. “A…surprise..?” I open the door to Ace with his arms full of roses. 

“A-Ace..?”

“Hiya Curly~ Can..I come in..?” 

He glances at me before looking back at Ace. I just give him a smile and a little shrug. 

“Of course. Those..roses are beautiful..”

“They’re for you.”

“I love roses~” 

My job here is done~ As Ace comes inside I bring in his guitar case and blow them both a kiss as I leave. “Good night, you adorable love birds~” 

Maybe I’ll go with Ace to the little fox’s coffee shop in the morning. I bet he makes really good lattes~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft of course it worked. It's Paul~ ;)


	5. ~Eric~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric thinks about the future~

I wish every morning could be like this~ 

I smell nothing but roses as soon as I wake up. Looking around I see that Ace had split up the bouquet he had given me into smaller bunches and placed them in various vases around my room. What a sweetheart~ Speaking of Ace.. I turn over to see if he’s awake..and of course he’s not. Lazy bum~ I brush his hair aside and kiss the back of his neck. “Ace..time to wake up~” I hear him groan. “…noooooo five more minutes…” 

“Nooooo now. I have to go open soon…and you have to go rehearse~” 

He groans again, reaching back to grab my leg and places it over his. “..mmmm..I’d rather stay in bed with you, Curly~” I would love to, believe me. Being with him last night was so wonderful..I don’t ever want it to end. Unfortunately my shop isn’t going to run itself. Especially when I’ll be the only one working today. The unfortunate downside to hiring a bunch of high school kids. I smile at him, placing my hand on the one he has holding my leg and kissing his shoulder. “So would I..but we also have jobs.” He turns his head and gazes at me. I never realized how much his eyes actually sparkle when he’s happy until now. His smile still makes my heart flutter~ We spend a few brief moments kissing and playing with each other’s hair until I reluctantly pull away. “C’mooooon we have to go clean up~” He quirks an eyebrow. “’We?’ You wanna shower together, baby~?” I don’t reply. I just smile coyly, get up from the bed..completely unashamed of my nudity and head for my bathroom. 

Showering with Ace is quite an experience~ He’s very attentive and sweet when he wants to be. He caresses my body as he washes me. God his hands just feel so _amazing._ I lean my head back against his shoulder and close my eyes. “That feel good, baby~?” His voice is right next to my ear as he kisses my neck. I smirk as I feel his erection pressing into my back. “Obviously not as good as it makes _you_ feel~” He laughs. “What can I say? Touchin’ you gets me hot~” I let him press me against the wall. _“Ace..!!”_ I moan, bracing myself as he lifts my leg and slowly pushes himself inside of me. I guess opening the shop can wait a little while longer~ 

* * *

It’s close to 10 am when we finally leave my apartment but I am much too happy to care~ Ace and I walk to my shop holding hands and we see Paul waiting there with a big smirk on his face. “I thought you were supposed to open at 9! I’ve been waiting here for an hour! Get distracted did you~?” Ace cackles and my face heats up. “Paulie you spend close to two and a half hours in your dressing room gettin’ yourself all pretty and you’re doggin’ on me? Get outta here!” Paul huffs and crosses his arms. “And it’s all worth it.” I laugh as I pull out my keys and unlock the door. These two are some characters~ They sit at a table and talk while I get everything ready for the day. Glancing at them I can’t help but think that all they’re talking about is me. Especially when I see Paul look up at me and giggle. I don’t think I wanna know what they’re talking about so I don’t ask. Once everything is ready I grab my apron and tie it on. “The Fox’s Den is officially open!” I know what Ace wants so I start making his coffee while Paul comes up to the counter to look at the menus. “Ooh a cinnamon latte sounds so good I think I’d like to try that~” 

“Coming right up! What size?” 

“Make it a large~” 

“You got it!” 

When Ace comes up to the counter for his coffee I set both cups on the counter and smile. “Here you are~” They both wink at me and say “Thanks, Curly~!” 

For the first time in my life I’m looking forward to my future here. I love my shop, I’m crazy about Ace, and I have Paul to thank for keeping us together~ Not bad for a tiny guy from Brooklyn~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
